What Else
by cooliochick5
Summary: Now that Mike knows that Chuck is a larper, he wasn't to know if there is anything else that his friend is keeping from him. Written for Bramblerose and PurpleDragon6.


It's funny how you think you know someone and then BAM, that changes! Mike seriously thought he knew Chuck inside and out. He knew of his past, his phobias, his habits, but nothing could prepare him for this...

'My Chuck is a nerd...' Mike thought as Chuck conversed with his Larper buddies about battle plans, 'I wonder what else he isn't telling me...'

"Mike..." Chuck waved his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Huh, wuh?" Mike blinked a few times then looked up.

"You zoned out there, bro."

"Oh, I did?" Mike tried brushing it off.

"Yeah, you did, we've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, we're all going over to Antonio's."

"Oh, um, I'll catch up with you guys." Mike started heading back to Mutt.

"Alright." Chuck shrugged and followed Thermon to his van.

Mike watched him go before sighing heavily, "What else aren't you telling me."

* * *

Mike decided to stay at HQ instead of going out. He claimed he had work to do and the others quickly bought it. In reality, the teenager had an investigation. Though he felt guilty for doing this, he began looking through some of the drawers in his and Chuck's shared room. To be honest, Mike never used the dresser in their room and preferred to throw his stuff on the floor, so anything in there more than likely belonged to Chuck.

The first drawer had a couple of shirts and a sock in it.

"Wonder where that other sock went..."

There was a pair of jeans and a leather bracelet in the second drawer.

"Why does Chuck own a leather bracelet?" Mike picked it up and examined was a dark brown color and had spikes on it, "Maybe it's someone else's."

Moving on to the third drawer, the things Mike found made his jaw drop.

This drawer was crammed with drawings, black concert t-shirts, dark jeans, even more bracelets, concert tickets, posters, even albums.

Mike picked up one of the shirts, "Rise Against? Chuck doesn't listen to them...right?"

He picked up another shirt, "Gorillaz? He doesn't listen to them either!"

More names like Three Days Grace, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Foo Fighters, Fall Out Boy, Young The Giant, Vampire Weekend, Thirty Seconds To Mars, and Breaking Benjamin began appearing, but then Mike fell on a name that he didn't recognize.

Dear Dead Decoy.

"Who the hell are these guys?"Mike looked carefully at the album, there was a t-shirt to go with it, it seemed that the only place that the band performed at was Motorcity. Mike picked up the album again and began flipping it over.

"D.O.D Records...D.O.D...Duke of Detroit!" It finally clicked in Mike's mind where he had seen those initials before.

Deciding to see if he could figure out which motorcitizens were in this band, Mike took the CD out and put it in an old CD Player. He turned the volume up, but quickly regretted it.

"DIE!"Was suddenly screamed in a groggy,growling, almost demonic voice.

Mike quickly turned the song off and looked at the back of the album.

"Okay, so that song was called 'Inner Demons"...weird..."

With many more failed attempts at realizing that this was a screamo band, Mike finally reached the last song.

"Fast Lane...hm." Mike turned the volume down a bit, then put the song on.

The song began with a soft guitar solo that was then followed by equally soft singing.

Chuck's soft singing.

"No...Way..." Mike turned the song up a little more, listening closely until the last line.

"Why don't you trust me?..."Chuck's voice trailed off and the song ended.

The song...That song...It was a song about driving with Mike! The last few lines of the song were a conversation they had just last week!

_"I swear one of these days, you'll get us both killed." _

_"And I swear ill be by your side when the lights come down, we've been at this too long, I'm not gonna give up on us now." _

_he slows it done for a while...just long enough to look at me...he smiles down for awhile..._

_"Hey, why don't you trust me?"_

Mike kept thinking over those last lyrics. Chuck wrote this song about their relationship, or rather, what he wished they had.

"Oh, Chuck..." Mike sighed and put the CD back in its case.

"You heard that, huh?" Mike turned around quickly, Chuck was leaning in the door frame with his arms folded.

"What was that song about?"

"Driving with you, can't you tell?" Chuck asked, walking past his friend and picking up a guitar that the driver hadn't noticed before.

"So...you..."

"Yes, I like you, okay,and yes, I wrote most of the songs, Therman, and two of our other friends started a band, The Duke helped us out and we had a concert."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"'Cause we were a band, how would the others handle that?"Chuck started strumming the turn to Inner Demons.

"Well...I think it's pretty cool."

"You do?"

"Yeah...but why 'Dear Dead Decoy'?"

"Don't worry about it...um...we have a concert next week." Chuck commented.

"I'll go."Mike smiled.

"Great!"

"So...what else are you keeping from me?"

Chuck took in a deep breath and smiled,"I have a tattoo."

"YOU WHAT!?"

**_A/N: For the record, Fast Lane is an actual song I came up with while on Skype with Bramblerose and Cloudlestorm. I love writing songs and so I often show them the lyrics first, so we started spitting out ideas, and we came up with an entire song for Muck, which for no reason at all goes to the tune of "Lips of Angel" By Hinder. So I have this other idea where Chuck has a tattoo, so be looking out for that._**

**_This story was inspired by the deviant art pics: Playing the guitar by StingDragon and MOTOR CITY: Concert Night by Indigo Rain_**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**


End file.
